<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scootch over by Sammynovice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377697">Scootch over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice'>Sammynovice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drinking &amp; Talking, Embrace, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Intimacy, Movie Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scary Movies, Stakeout, bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Dinah are just sat in a booth chilling when everyone turns up making them scoot closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fluff piece because I think they're adorable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel and Dinah sat opposite each other in a booth one night in Dinahs bar she had just finished performing for the night and it was getting closer to closing time. They sat there talking with their usual push pull dynamic but without any bite to it, Laurel would never admit just how much she had missed Dinah, missed their banter. </p><p>Dinah felt the same way she was the first to admit their bond was unusual but she had grown very fond of Laurel and loved having her around she kept her on her toes. She had missed having someone to train with although things seemed more intense between them now, quite a few times when they were sparring Dinah thought Laurel was going to kiss her...she wished she would.</p><p>Laurel was mid sentence when Mia, William and Bianca showed up in front of their booth, "well well what do we have here?" Laurel snipped "star citys own Charlie's Angel's? No wait! James bond and his two glamorous assistants!" She said sarcastically. </p><p>William smiled sticking out his chest with pride "you think i could pass for bond?" He beamed.</p><p>"No!" Laurel pointed at Mia "her!" Dinah tried not to choke on her drink as she suppressed a chuckle dribbling slightly as she grinned.</p><p>Laurel smiled at her dorky roommate, she found it hard to  believe at sometime they had been enemies at each others throats, that she was scared Dinah would kill her..looking at her now wiping her chin with her sleeve looking sheepishly at Laurel she couldnt help but think how utterly adorable she was.</p><p>Mia coughed breaking their moment, "uh mind scootching over so we can all sit down?" She asked the usual bit of bite in her voice.</p><p>Laurel rolled her eyes scooting over Dinah did the same, Mia and Bianca next to Dinah,  Wiliam by Laurel. Laurel and Dinahs shoulders brushed up against each other squished in between all the kids.</p><p>"You know you guys could have just sat somewhere else", Laurel grumbled taking a swig of her beer. </p><p>"But then we wouldnt have the pleasure of your company ", Mia snipped back earning one of Laurels evil glares. </p><p>"Hey guys", JJ came in giving Mia a wink "hey baby", he smiled taking his jacket off, "I'll go get us all some drinks", he said heading for the bar.</p><p>"Make room for my fiance people", Mia commanded glad her and JJ were on better terms again.</p><p>"Seriously?" Laurel snapped, using her arms emphasising there was no room, "tell him to pull up a chair or something" she leant back as if to say she wasnt moving. </p><p>"There arent any" William said looking around, "place is packed this place is doing really well Dinah ", he smiled at her, Dinah raised her glass "thank you William".</p><p>JJ came back over passing the kids their drinks, standing there feeling slightly awkward. </p><p>"Seriously guys budge up", Mia looked directly at Laurel.</p><p>"Where do you suppose I go?" Laurel snapped, "we're all squished up as it is!" She was starting to get wound up Dinah could see it.</p><p>"Sit on my lap", Dinah said, everyone at the table went quiet including Laurel who genuinely looked shocked at this proposal. </p><p>"What?" She kept her eyes locked on Dinahs trying to work out if she was serious or winding her up.</p><p>"Sit on my lap", Dinah repeated patting her lap as she did so, a big grin on her face as she watched Laurels face turning slightly pink.</p><p>The kids sat there big grins on their faces waiting for Laurels next move, which apparently was to sit there gaping like a fish. Dinah patted her legs again raising her eyebrows at Laurel expectantly. </p><p>Laurel turned to look at the kids who were staring at her smiling, "fine", Laurel muttered as she scootched onto Dinahs lap, immediately feeling Dinahs arms wrap around her waist. After a few minutes she relaxed, slowly leaning into Dinah. Dinah rested her chin on Laurels shoulder letting out a blissful little sigh. 

Laurel smiled feeling her breath on her kneck, this was way more intimate than either of them had been expecting..both wanted to stay like this all night.</p><p> William moved over allowing JJ to sit down, straight away they all started chatting away forgetting about the 2 Canaries which suited them both just fine, they sat there watching the kids nattering away just enjoying each others embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel likes sitting in Dinahs lap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week only Mia and William turned up leaving the canaries more than enough room leaving Laurel feeling rather disappointed, she still found herself scootching over closer than necessary so their shoulders were still touching, which didnt go unnoticed by Dinah who smiled and leaned in.</p><p>The following week the whole gang turned up Laurel casually scootched over to Dinah waiting for an invitation,Dinah smiled opening her arms. Laurel smiled shyly back and sat in her lap, the kids all noticed it but didnt bring attention to it knowing Laurel was a flight risk when it came to intimacy...</p><p>This became a weekly thing the kids making sure enough of them went so Laurel had to scootch up even if they all couldnt make it William would bring a date or Mia would bring a different friend anyone to make the numbers up so Laurel could sit in her spot. </p><p>It got to the point when they showed up Laurel didnt wait for an invitation anymore as soon as she saw enough of the gang were there she would scootch straight into Dinahs lap, quite often Dinah found herself staring at the door wishing they would hurry up and get here already, her lap feeling empty without Laurel.</p><p>Laurel knew what they were doing and she appreciated it not that she could tell them without drawing attention to the subject. But sitting in Dinahs lap was the one thing she really looked forward to every week, the rest of the week they were roommates but when she was sat in her lap with Dinahs arms around her just being there together was pure bliss. She could pretend for a few hours they were something more... then she would have to wait til the following week.</p><p>Dinah loved having Laurel in her lap it felt so good to have her so close, and she seemed so comfortable there now it made Dinah happy in a way she didnt know she could be. Laurel always smelt amazing and since that first week something had definitely changed between them, they seemed more connected. </p><p>Dinah found when she was working on the bar she missed Laurel and looked forward to going upstairs in the evening for their movie nights.<br/>
Laurel always had some amazing meal cooking for her whatever time it was in the evening and neither of them seemed to want personal space. </p><p>It was Dinahs favourite day and it seemed to go by so slow til eventually it was the evening her and Laurel sat in the booth Dinah talking about her day on the bar both of them waiting impatiently for the gang to turn up so they could cuddle.</p><p>That evening Mia sat with William JJ and one of her other friends "hey guys this is "Bev" fellow socialite, ok Dinahs the lovely brunette that owns this fabulous place and Laurel is... in dire need of anger management... ok drinks!" She laughed as Laurel gave her the middle finger.</p><p>"Nice to meet you!" Bev sat down next to William "so Dinah you own this bar?that's amazing this place is incredible!" Bev gushed in awe. </p><p>"Thank you Bev that's really sweet", Dinah grinned proudly Laurel turned slightly to give her a sly smile.</p><p>"Well somebody has a fan" she teased, Dinah tickled her side just a little as a warning making Laurel giggle.</p><p>"And you're Laurel?" Bev smiled politely "what is it you do?" She took her drink gratefully as Mia returned to the table with their tray of drinks. </p><p>"Well I used to be a ...lawyer so probably try and get back into law, and find my own place". Laurel said taking a sip of her drink hoping they'd move on to the next subject. No such luck.</p><p>"Yea I'm surprised you haven't found somewhere yet". Mia teased, enjoying any chance to wind Laurel up. "If I didnt know any better I'd say you didnt want to leave Dinahs place".</p><p>"Well..I..um.. I'm looking it's just...i haven't found anywhere i like..yet". Laurel stuttered feeling Dinah squeeze her hand slightly for comfort immediately putting her more at ease. </p><p>"So what do you do all day whilst Dinahs working?" Bev pushed.</p><p>'Where did Mia find this one?' Laurel thought she hadnt been expecting an interrogation she felt blindsided.<br/>
"I work out..alot, and I cook tea.." she looked at Dinah for reassurance Dinah smiling at her giving it to her.</p><p>"Laurel makes the best dinners of course it helps we're both vegan, but she always makes sure I'm eating well and bakes healthy snacks", Dinah looked up to see Laurel beaming at her, "of course she makes a lot of mess.." Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"I do..I do make a lot of mess", Laurel smirked taking another sip of her drink.</p><p>"Aww you two are such a cute couple! You're just adorable! Like a married couple from the 50's! Laurel cooking dinner waiting for Dinah to get home from work omg I hope I have what you two have one day". Bev sat there smiling drinking her cocktail unaware of the awkward tension around the table.</p><p>Mia and William shot looks at each other and then back to Laurel and Dinah, "they're not together " Mia said popping some crisps into her mouth.</p><p>"What?" Bev looked confused. </p><p>"They're not together " Mia repeated "they're just roommates", she popped another crisp in her mouth, offering them around the table, Laurel tempted to snatch them and crush them up...</p><p>"Oh sorry" Bev said obviously embarrassed "my bad..you just seem so cute together ". Laurel cleared her throat and shook her head slightly.</p><p>"We're just friends", she felt Dinah loosen her grip around her waist til she had removed her arms completely leaving her waist to feel bare, Dinah leant back against the booth where she stayed like that for the remainder of the evening. Laurel missed her warmth but darent turn around.</p><p>That night they headed upstairs slightly earlier than usual, "hey D you wanna watch a movie?" Laurel asked cautiously sensing an atmosphere, she plonked herself down on the sofa hoping Dinah would join her.</p><p>"Sure" Dinahs said grabbing them some beers, normally sitting right next to Laurel even when they had the whole sofa but this time she sat right at the other end not even looking at her instead she just sat there holding her drink taking the occasional swig.</p><p>"What do you want to watch?" Laurel asked trying to get eye contact but Dinah avoided it.</p><p>"Nightmare on elm street the remake" Dinah said pointing at it on the tv menu, Laurel groaned silently..she hated horrors.</p><p>"Ok then" she put it on and within ten minutes was looking up at the ceiling or down at the floor pretending to look for something when it sounded like a scary moment was coming.</p><p>Dinah was watching her out of the corner of her eye and as much as she tried not to she couldnt help but find Laurel absolutely adorable, the way she would look away everytime the music went ominous or the way she would jump out of her skin when caught off guard she couldnt help herself and laughed.</p><p>"Come here" she grinned holding her arms out.</p><p>Laurel took her hands away from her eyes "really?" She grinned.</p><p>"Yes come here" Dinah chuckled, that was all Laurel needed she scootched straight over to Dinahs lap sitting in it sideways Dinahs arms around her waist where they belonged. Even though she kept jumping at the scary parts and hiding her face into Dinahs kneck Laurel felt better than she ever had in Dinahs arms. </p><p>Dinah had Laurel in her lap holding her round her waist she was still a little hurt at the just friends comment but watching Laurel squeal and jump at all the jumpy parts made Dinah laugh everytime she wasnt even watching the movie anymore she just watched Laurel. </p><p>As soon as the movie finished Laurel switched it off "well that's me not sleeping tonight", she grumbled.</p><p>"Come to bed with me" Dinah said quietly.</p><p>Laurel still sat in Dinahs lap looking at her with surprise "oh um...you sure?".she was playing it cool but she felt like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, she wondered if Dinah could hear it being so close.</p><p>"Yea I'm sure". Dinah grinned letting Laurel get up, they headed upstairs getting changed into their pyjamas, Laurel stood there awkwardly waiting for an invitation. "Come on" Dinah smirked patting the bed, Laurel made her way over getting into her side of the bed immediately scootching straight over to Dinah.</p><p>Dinah had hoped she would do that and embraced her straight away turning her into the small spoon, they both sighed happily in each others embrace.</p><p>"Goodnight D" Laurel said happily.</p><p>"Goodnight Laurel" Dinah whispered in her ear her breath hot on Laurels kneck.</p><p>"Hey D?" Laurel said a hint of nerves in her voice.</p><p>"Yes Laurel?" Dinah grinned nuzzling slightly into Laurels hair.</p><p>"We're not just friends are we?" Laurel held her breath until eventually Dinah answered.</p><p>"No pretty bird we're not" she kissed Laurels kneck "now go to sleep...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William and Mia come round for movie night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what time are they coming?", Laurel grumbled.</p><p>"They should be here any minute, why?", Dinah asked as she set up the bowls of snacks on the table.</p><p>"Just dont see why we had to make it a group thing", Laurel sulked, secretly she wanted Dinah all to herself where they could cuddle up without eyes on them, no pressure.</p><p>"Because they're our friends and we enjoy their company", Dinah chuckled as Laurel rolled her eyes. "So play nice".</p><p>"If you say so", Laurel smirked "ok how about this? I'm so excited I cant wait!", she said faking enthusiasm. </p><p>"Are you gonna be this cheeky all night?", Dinah grinned.</p><p>"Most probably yeah", Laurel replied playfully. </p><p>This time it was Dinahs turn to roll her eyes. The elevator dinged announcing their friends had arrived, Dinah looked at Laurel as she sulkily moved over to the couch sitting on the end helping herself to sweet popcorn. </p><p>"Hey guys", Dinah beamed embracing Mia first then William in a warm hug.</p><p>"Hey thanks for having us!", William smiled holding out a bottle of white wine "I brought Laurels favourite KC wine!".</p><p>Laurels head popped over the sofa "did somebody say wine?". </p><p>-</p><p>They all took their spots on the sofa Mia at one end next to William, Laurel at the other end next to Dinah.</p><p>"So what are we watching first?" William asked looking at the options.</p><p>"I vote a horror", Mia said. </p><p>"Me too", Dinah grinned.</p><p>"Ok I was thinking more romantic comedy", William argued.</p><p>"Me too", Laurel chipped in. "No point taking a vote if its 50/50".</p><p>"Ok how about this", Dinah suggested "we watch a horror first then a chick flick? I dont want Laurel getting any nightmares before bed", she teased.</p><p>Laurel gave her a sharp elbow to the ribs "hey! I have a reputation as a bad ass to hold up", she hissed.</p><p>Dinah chuckled and placed her hand on Laurels thigh making the canary temporarily hold her breath.</p><p>"I tell you what Miss Bad Ass if you get scared you can hold my hand ok?". Dinah grinned.</p><p>Laurel blushed as William and Mia both sniggered, "I'm not scared", she grumbled.</p><p>"Ok then let's watch 'last shift' I love this film!", Mia grinned in excitement putting the film on.</p><p>Not long into the film Laurel sank more and more into Dinah until she was practically behind her, Dinah did her best to keep a straight face, she turned around to face Laurel. </p><p>"Hey pretty bird you ok?".</p><p>"Yea fine", Laurel whispered still keeping Dinah in front of her view of the television. </p><p>"You want me to sit on your lap for a change? Keep you safe?", Dinah teased.</p><p>Laurel wasnt sure if this was a serious offer or if Dinah was just teasing her, she didnt want to lose face in front of the kids who seemed engrossed in the film.</p><p>Before she could answer William let out a high pitched scream at a jumpy part making her jump too. </p><p>Dinah chuckled wrapping her arms around Laurels kneck "come here", she grinned as she sat in Laurels lap.</p><p>Straight away Laurel felt safe, although strange to be the one wrapping her arms around Dinahs waist for once as opposed to being the one being held.</p><p>Dinah leant back slowly letting Laurel take her weight with ease, their bodies just seemed to fit together in every way, she could hide behind Dinahs back whenever a jumpy bit came on and the smell of Dinahs hair was so calming, the hint of vanilla making her relax.</p><p>Mia prodded William with her toe and hinted to the development at the other end of the sofa, he grinned back at her, neither of them said anything. They watched the rest of the film and when it finished Laurel insisted on another horror much to Mias delight.</p><p>William reluctantly agreed, Dinah stayed where she was with Laurels arms wrapped around her, her hands resting comfortably in her lap. Dinah stroked Laurels hands and leant her head back against Laurels shoulder until the pair of them drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Mia put a finger to her lips indicating for William to follow her lead, the kids turned the tv down and put a blanket over the sleeping canaries before taking their leave. Laurel heard them go and smiled, Dinah snoring softly in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stake out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel and Dinah are on a stake out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is so boring", Laurel grumbled looking through her binoculars at their sleeping target.</p><p>Used to her many stake outs on the force Dinah had required the necessary patience over the years for these sort of missions, patience however was not one of Laurels strong points...</p><p>"Patience pretty bird", she cooed, flipping through her magazine without looking up.</p><p>"Why cant we just go in there and threaten him or rough him up a little? Get the information that way?", Laurel asked lowering her binoculars and turning to look at Dinah. </p><p>"You're kidding right?", Dinah looked at her in disbelief not sure if she was kidding or not.</p><p>"Yes", Laurel grumbled. She had only been half serious...</p><p>"We need to know if hes even involved in any of this and if so, how much? That requires stealth and observation...and".</p><p>"Patience..yeah I know", Laurel rolled her eyes. Of all the nights to be stuck doing a stake out, tonight was below freezing and her leather jacket wasnt as warm as she thought it would be.</p><p>"Can I please put the heating on?", she moaned her fingers going to the car keys. Dinah smacked her hand away earning a cold glare from the other canary.</p><p>"No it'll drain the battery, why didnt you wear something warmer?" She mused eyeing Laurels jacket.</p><p>"You said it would be chilly not bloody below freezing!", Laurel argued wrapping her arms around herself in a pathetic attempt to keep warm.</p><p>Dinah sighed and smiled passing her her only blanket.</p><p>"Here", she said tossing it over Laurels legs.</p><p>"No D its yours", Laurel said tossing it back.</p><p>"Yeah well you need it more than me", Dinah smiled already feeling the absence of the blanket as the cold seeped in.</p><p>"But you'll get cold", Laurel said feeling guilty holding the blanket.</p><p>"Want to take turns with it?", Dinah suggested. </p><p>Laurel bit her lip thinking it over.</p><p>"What if we share it?", she asked.</p><p>"That's what I just said", Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"No not as in take turns ..I mean we could...cuddle?", Laurel blushed as she said it, oh well at least her face felt warm now, and it wasnt like they didnt cuddle a lot of the time anyway but she still got butterflies everytime.</p><p>Dinah grinned "sure, do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?", she chuckled.</p><p>"Big spoon", Laurel beamed at her, at least if Dinah sat in her lap she would keep Laurel warm and Laurel could maybe have a nap whilst Dinah did all her surveillance stuff, it was a win win.</p><p>Dinah laughed as she shuffled from the drivers seat into Laurels lap it was a cramped space and was in no way an elegant manoeuvre but she managed it and soon enough felt Laurel wrap her arms around her waist pulling her into her warmth.</p><p>Dinah shuffled to get comfy in Laurels lap and leant back sighing happily, Laurel rested her chin on Dinahs shoulder taking in Dinahs scent, damn she smelt so good. Laurel could feel her heart hammering in her chest as it did everytime they did this, she refused to acknowledge what it meant, neither of them liked to talk about their feelings they just liked to cuddle.</p><p>Dinah started humming the song 'sunny' as she knew it was Laurels favourite whilst keeping an eye on their target, she felt Laurel nuzzling into her kneck her breathing slowing back to normal. Dinah smiled as she entwined their fingers together, two birdies becoming one.</p><p>They sat like that for hours Laurel forgetting about the stake out completely, lost in the smell and comfort that was Dinah Drake, she was so warm and cosy she couldnt fight sleep as it called to her, it wasnt before long Dinah drifted off too, both canaries snoring gently completely content.</p><p>-</p><p>"What do you mean you lost him?", Mia snapped as both canaries looked at their feet sheepishly at Dinahs apartment the next morning. </p><p>"We fell asleep", Laurel grumbled. </p><p>"You fell asleep?", Mia repeated in disbelief, "Unbelievable!", she shouted throwing her hands up dramatically.</p><p>"What?!!we were freezing!" Laurel argued "so we cuddled up for warmth and next thing I know its morning!", she remembered waking up to Dinah swearing profusely after realising their target had left sometime during the night. </p><p>"That's the last time I leave you two on surveillance!! ", Mia said rolling her eyes before storming out.</p><p>"Suits me", Laurel muttered bitterly.</p><p>Suddenly she felt Dinah slip her arms around her waist cuddling her from behind. </p><p>"Hey", she smiled resting her arms on top of Dinahs keeping her in place.</p><p>"You know that was your fault right?", Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"Oh I see we're playing the blame game are we?", Laurel sniggered smacking Dinahs arms playfully. </p><p>Dinah giggled into Laurels kneck not releasing her grip.</p><p>"Well if you had a warmer coat we wouldnt have gotten so comfy", she purred in Laurels ear giving her goosebumps. </p><p>"And where would have been the fun in that?", Laurel flirted giggling as Dinahs nose tickled her kneck.</p><p>"Are you still tired?", Dinah asked.</p><p>"I could nap", Laurel smirked.</p><p>"Ok my turn to be big spoon", Dinah grinned pulling her over to the couch. Laurel took her rightful place in Dinahs arms as she spooned her, she wasnt overly tired really but anything to be in Dinahs arms.</p><p>Okay so the stake out didnt go entirely to plan...they would have to do better tonight, Laurel made a mental note to wear a thicker coat... but for now she closed her eyes and just listened to the steady rhythm of Dinahs breathing, the warmth of her breath on the back of her kneck...she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart that grew with every cuddle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>